What's wrong with me?
by xElectronicLuvr
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. Simple right? But, not quite. Jinx keeps running away from Kid Flash. How long does it take for her to realize he's the one?


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my second story revolving around Flinx. An angsty one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed in this story.**

Jinx gazed at her dark lavender, colored ceiling. She could not sleep. She kept twisting and turning enough to wrinkle her bedsheets. She quickly glanced over to the clock revealing in which the arrows were set to be 2 A.M. She wriggled inside her blanket as a safe haven for comfort. What may be keeping her up? It's no one other than a handsome red-headed speedster. Jinx shot up and sat on her bed and was no longer laying down. She kept interrogating herself about the conversation they had days earlier. She could not forget his words. What has stuck out the most was, he told her he was in love with her.

She began to question herself. A mixture of both positive and negative feelings started to resurface within her.

"I can't let myself fall for him. I can't let myself go through this again. I can't help, but think there's a downside to this. The last time I trusted someone, they took my trust and smashed it into bits. Like it was nothing to them, everything they promised me went to pure shit. The last time I loved, it wasn't even called love. Or it wasn't mutual anyway, just one sided as expected. I would be damned if my heart breaks one last time." Jinx thought.

"Maybe it will be different this time. Maybe it's for real this time. He looked so serious when he admitted his feelings. It wasn't compared to the guys I experienced this within the past. The first time we kissed, the first time we made love. I was in pure ecstasy. For the first time in my life I felt something. For someone who gave a shit about me. Someone who believed in me. Just maybe I have hope. " Her conscience spoke.

Jinx sighed and let her thoughts linger for the next hour before she let her head slumped against her pillow. She was too scared to admit anything. The right answer might be the wrong answer and the wrong answer might be the right answer. She never got flustered or felt stumped on anything before. Jinx was always sure about the choices she made, but this time she doesn't even know what to do. She closed her eyes and kept replaying the conversation with Kid Flash in her mind.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **October 10, 2006**

It was a starry night in Jump City. Months after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. I couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter what I did or make myself think of something else. My mind always wanders back to him. It was an unusual feeling. I felt a strong sense of need and want. I never really felt these feelings before. I went back to the place where I set him free from Madame Rouge. I would often go here to think and get away from my idiot teammates. Most of my thoughts these days consisted of him. I placed my hand against the box to lower myself and sat down.

I thought about the first time he told me he loved me and how after when he told me that. We shared our first kiss. During that moment when I kissed back. I didn't pull away, I kissed him hard and so hungrily. I didn't want that moment to end. That kiss was supposed to answer everything right? To indicate my return for his feelings? But I couldn't let it happen. I pulled away and just pushed him away. My feelings and emotions got the better of me. My happiness and love turned into sadness and fear. Fear that I couldn't take the chance to being hurt again. I love him, but I couldn't let him know that nor take that risk. He tried to reach out to me several times, but I would always ignore him. By now, most guys would take the hint and just fuck off, but Wally West didn't. No matter what I did, he wouldn't give up. Which makes it harder for me to do anything. To make my usual decisions, eat, sleep, and even breathe.

I was too lost in my thoughts to care what time it was or to go back to the base before my teammates realize I was gone. Nevermind, who gives a shit? They wouldn't even realize if I was gone for a year anyway. The moment when my thought returned to Kid Flash. A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. Before I turned around, I already knew who that voice belonged to. It was no other than Wally West.

" _Hey,"_ Wally softly greeted.

" _Hey,"_ I hesitantly answered.

" _How are you?"_ He asked.

" _Good. You?"_ I hastily replied back.

" _I'm doing good as well."_ He shyly responded.

There was an awkward silence that went on for about a minute. Then, he spoke up.

" _Jinx.. I-"_ He started to speak before I cut him off.

" _Look, Wally if you're here to talk about what happened last time. I'm not interested."_

" _Jinx, why do you keep running away from me?"_ Wally quickly responded.

" _I don't have to give you an answer, you're the one chasing after me."_ I replied in defense.

" _Yes you do, you're the one who kissed me back Jinx. You already know how I feel about you and you kissed me back. What makes you think you could just push me away right after and not expect for me to come after you?"_

" _Stop okay? What's wrong with you? Stop interrogating me, shouldn't that give you the hint to just go away? I pushed you away."_

" _What's wrong with me? Jinx, you're what's wrong with me! I know you're scared because of what happened to you in the past. But I'm not like your ex-boyfriend. You can't just pretend my feelings for you are non-existent and run away from me. It's not fair. You can't treat me like that. If you didn't want to be with me, you could've told me instead of not saying anything at all."_

" _I want you to leave Wally… If you won't leave, then I will."_ I replied to him as I got up and started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly, I felt a firm grip on my hand and Wally turned me around against the wall.

He took a second to stare deep into my eyes before speaking.

" _Fine, Jinx. I'll leave you alone. But before I go, there's one thing I want you to know... I love you, I know you love me too. All the times we had together- our first kiss and our first time. I know you're scared that you might get hurt again, but I promise you I won't ever do that to you. I'm not like the people who have wronged you before. I believe that you were better than this and I wouldn't dream of messing it up with you. I grew attached to you and started to fall in love with you and when you're ready to admit that too. I'll be waiting for you, I won't go anywhere because I know where my heart is and it's with you."_

He quickly let me go and back away, giving me one last glance before leaving the building. I touched my hand where he held me and I was left with his words to ponder about until sunrise.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

My eyes shot open after thinking about that conversation with Wally. I'm not going to lie, thinking about Wally and I scares the hell out of me a lot. But then there are butterflies in my stomach when I think of him and I. He was right, I can't just leave him with no answer. I can't just ignore his feelings. I decided I made up my mind about us. How was I going to tell him?

I glanced at the clock for it to show 4:25 A.M. Time feels so slow, yet so fast. I got up to get dressed when something caught my eye. I looked over to my dresser only to see a blood red rose with a piece of paper attached to it. That's funny, this wasn't here before. I was starting to think, was I snapped out of reality that hard not to notice? I observed the red rose before I began to unravel the piece of paper away from the rose and was starting to read it.

" _Meet me at the place where the last time you set me free."_ -Love, KF

After reading the note, I set the rose back on top of my dresser and changed into my usual dress, purple stockings, and boots. This time I didn't bother to style my hair up into my usual devil horns. I decided to quickly tie my hair in a simple half updo hairstyle with the rest of my hair hanging down. When I finished, I snuck out of my bedroom window and made my way to "our place". The walk wasn't too far away, it usually takes about ten minutes to get there. But the place was far enough for me to avoid being seen from my teammates. As I approached the door of the unit, it opened. I walked in to see Wally still in his uniform, but there was something different. He didn't have his mask on like the previous times we had spent together. He had obvious freckles that stuck out and if possible his eyes became more blue.

" _Nice hair Jinxy, didn't think you would dress for the occasion."_ He teased.

" _Says you, I could see your whole face this time."_ I shot back.

" _Because I know you wouldn't be able to resist my good looks, Jinxy."_ He jokingly answered.

" _What good looks? And hey! Don't call me that!"_ I exclaimed.

He gave me smirk as I proceeded to ask him," _Anyways, you're here to know what my answer is right?"_

" _Jinx, if you don't want to be with me I get it. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because of how I feel about you. If you don't feel the same way I-"_

I cut him off with a kiss. He was shocked, but slowly melted into the kiss. We kissed each other so desperately, our tongues collided with one another. A gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate one. Sexual tension began to fill the air as his kisses trailed against my neck and back onto my lips. We kissed for another hot minute before pulling away.

I stared deep into Wally's eyes before replying to his statement days prior.

" _I love you too."_

 **A/N: There you have it! My second Flinx one-shot. Thank you for reviewing my story! Reviews are appreciated. ~ElectronicLuvr**


End file.
